dieeinhornchronikenfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Der Flüsterer
In diesen Büchern kommt der Flüsterer vor Das Geheimnis des Flüsterers, Die Schlacht am welten Baum, Die Erfüllung der Prophezeihung: Das Geheimnis des Fluesterers l.jpg|link=Das Geheimnis des Flüsterers Die Einhornchroniken Band 3 Die Schlacht am Weltenbaum 829700 g.jpg|link=Die Schlacht am Weltenbaum Die Erfuellung der Prophezeiung l.jpg|link=Die Erfüllung der Prophezeihung Wie der Flüsterer entstand Die Einhörner sind ein erstaunliches Volk. Doch sie wollten mehr sein als das. Sie wollten makellos sein, was ein gefährlicher und unnützer Wunsch ist. Dennoch, diese Sehnsucht hätte vermutlich zu nichts geführt, hätte die Einhörner nicht ein tragischer Schicksalsschlag ereilt. Davon, wie das erste Einhorn getötet wurde, will ich nicht viel erzählen. Sein Name war Weißling und er kahm durch einen fehlgeleiteten Jäger um. Verwirrt, voller Trauer und Entsetzen über Weißlings Tod, begingen sie eine Verzweiflungstat - etwas, wovon man noch nie zuvor gehört hatte und in dem zu viel Stolz steckte, als dass je etwas Gutes dabei hätte herauskommen können. Sie beschlossen sich selbst von jedem noch so winzigen Makel reinzuwaschen, die Dunkelheit in ihrem Inneren vollständig auszutreiben und vollkommene Reinheit zu erlangen. Kurz gesagt, sie fassten den Entschluss, das zu werden, was sie schon immer sein wollten - und wofür sie viele andere schon hielten. Sie wollten perfekt sein. In den Tagen und Wochen nach Weißlings Tod waren die Einhörner Angst und Leid, Wut und sogar Hass, was keiner von ihnen zuvor gefühlt hatte. Ihre Ratsobersten waren verzweifelt, denn viele waren der Meinung - und das zu Recht, wie sich herrausstellte -, dass das Morden gerade erst angefangen hatte. Sie fürchteten, dass es kein Ende mehr finden würde, wenn man nicht schnell etwas unternahm. " Schuld ist das Böse in den Menschen", sagte eines der Einhörner. " Sie sind verwundete Seelen und wir werden niemals in Frieden leben können." "Nein, der Grund liegt in und selbst", sagten andere." Noch sind wir nicht was wir sein könnten. Wir sind zwar gut und strotzen vor Zauberkraft. Segen bringen wir und vieles, das schön und herrlich ist. Dennoch, auch wir tragen unsere eigene Dunkelheit in uns. Und Dunkelheit ruf wiederum Dunkelheit hervor - und so wächst das Böse. Wenn wir uns doch nur von all unserer Finsternis befreien könnten, was für wunderbare Geschöpfe könnten wir dann erst sein? " Natürlich war dieser Wunsch nicht frei von Stolz, der selbst dunkel und eine Gefahr ist. Viele Wochen lang überlegte man hin und her, bis ein Einhorn namens Goldenwords sich schließlich so überzeugent für das Vorhaben eingesetzt, dass alle zustimmten : Die Einhörner wollten sich von allem Dunkel befreien, das in ihnen war. Nur einer lehnte sich gegen den Plan auf - kein Einhorn sondern ein Freund. "Was ihr vorhabt, ist unklug", sagte er. "Ihr werdet euer eigenes Gleichgewicht zerstören." Doch die Einhörner hörten nicht auf ihn. " Das ist stolz und Stolz ist eine Torheit", warnte der Freund, der wusste was auch die Griechen wussten : Der Untergang der Weisen und Mächtigen rührt nicht daher, dass sie mächtig oder weise sind. Ihr Ruin ist es, dass sie meinen, klüger und machtfoller zu sein, als sie eigentlich sind - als überhaupt jemand sein kann. Sie hatten ein Wort dafür die Griechen. Sie nannten es Hybris - Hochmut. Und ihm waren die Einhörner verfallen. Trotzdem - obwohl die Entscheidung getroffen war, gab es zuvor noch eine Menge zu erledigen. Und damit gab es noch Hoffnung, dass die Einhörner von ihrem überstürtzten Plan wieder abließen. Dann jedoch wurde ein weiteres Einhorn getötet, das zweite, das unter den Händen eines Menschen starb. Und in der Panik, die das auslöste, bekam Goldenwords seinen Willen : Die Einhörner wollten sich um jeden Preis von aller Dunkelheit, aller Sünde, jedem noch so winzigen Hauch von Makel oder Verderbtheit reinwaschen. Leider trafen sie diese Entscheidung ohne Vernunft, die für solche Dinge eigentlich unentbehrlich ist. Stattdessen ließen sie sich von Furcht und Entsetzen übermannen, die immer schlechte Ratgeber sind und oft schlimme Taten nach sich ziehen. Selbstverständlich gab einige, die Zweifel an dem Vorhaben hatten. Doch leider trauten sie sich nicht länger etwas zu sagen - zu sagen, dass dies eine gefährliche und törichte Idee war. Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Charakter